A Hell Called Junior High
by lilnickyg
Summary: Kagome is entering the seventh grade after a totally boring summer. She and her friends, Sango and Ayame have to deal with preps and perverts. Not to mention, boyfriends? "Kagome I know Kikyo was being evil and all, but did I see Inu-Yasha smile at you"
1. Welcome to Seventh Grade

Disclamier: I don't own Inu-Yasha. bawls

Chapter One: Welcome to Seventh Grade

Kagome opened her eyes. She found her self in her plain old room. The walls were painted white, as well as her closet doors. i 'I bet Kikyo's room doesn't look this boring'. i she thought. She growled at the thought of that name. Kikyo was the most popular girl in school; she overthrew the eighth-graders back in sixth grade. She had a pretty dirty mouth. It appalled them all.

Kagome walked over to the mirror on the back of her door. Her ebony hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that was comfortable for her to sleep in. She wore a light blue tank top that said "angel" on the chest with wings before and after the word. The matching pants bagged over her feet and had "angel" printed all over them. She smiled at herself. "At least I'm not ugly." Her eyes looked straight at the image of her teeth. How could she have forgotten? She had had braces put on her teeth just two days before. "Kikyo will never see the end of it now."

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a sporty white tee with a green collar and short green sleeves, a green miniskirt and black sneakers, a typical outfit for Kagome. She sighed. After a quick shower, she slipped on her outfit, pulled her hair into a high ponytail and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi chirped.

"Morning Mom." Kagome said, putting on a fake smile.

"I bet you're excited about your first day of seventh grade, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." She lied, munching quickly on the breakfast her mother had set out on the table.

"You're so lucky you're in middle school, Kagome." Her younger brother, Sota, told her. He had an undertone of envy in his voice.

"Oh trust me, Sota. I'm not." Kagome finished eating and grabbed her bag. She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. "Love ya mom. Bye!" She headed out the door.

She grabbed her bike and rode it to school. Once she arrived, she was greeted by her two best friends, Sango and Ayame. Sango had her long, black hair down and wore a pink shirt, jeans and pink sandals. Ayame wore red her hair in pigtails. She wore a light brown summer dress and light brown platform shoes. Kagome smiled.

"Whoa, Kag. Nice tooth armor." Ayame said, she held her hand in front of her eyes, as if to say the reflection from Kagome's braces was blinding her.

"Ha ha ha." Kagome, retorted sarcastically. "Laugh it up while you can. I learned a few things while at the orthodontist. Looking at your teeth now, I think I see retainers in you future." Ayame rubbed her teeth corcerningly

"Hi Kagome." Sango said sweetly. She gave her a friendly hug. "How was your summer?"

"Boring, as usual. Yours?"

"It was okay, I guess. We missed you at camp though. Ayame and I had a hard time during the paintball war without you."

"Yeah, well, my mom says if my math grades don't improve soon, I won't get to go to camp next summer either."

"Aww, that's too bad Kagome. Your friends might lose the war again without you." An all too familiar voice said. Kagome turned around to face Kikyo. She was the same height as Kagome, she had a similar face too, but it wasn't nearly as innocent. It was almost evil. She wore a sleeveless, bright pink angora sweater, stylish black pants and pink sandals with a small heel. Her hair was also in a high ponytail. Behind her stood her "friend" Kagura. She wore a green summer dress and stiletto- heeled green boots that she could hardly stand in. Around her waist was the arm of Inu-Yasha, who was probably the hottest guy on the football team. He had long black hair that reached his waist and honey-brown eyes. He wore a Red and white letter man jacket and baggy blue jeans.

Kagome grimaced. "Oh, don't worry, Kikyo. I'll be there. Because this year, my math grades are gonna be much better."

"Really now? I'd love to see that." She smirked. "See ya later, metal-mouth."

She walked away, Kagura behind her, struggling to stay on her feet and not her face. As they were walking, Inu-Yasha looked back for a second and smiled at Kagome, then quickly turned back around.

"Gosh, I hate her. She's even worst that last year."

"Welcome to seventh grade, Kagome." Ayame said as she stopped rubbing her teeth.

They began walking to their first period class. Sango looked at Kagome for a second. "I know Kikyo was being all evil and stuff, but did I see Inu-Yasha smile at you?"

Yay! I have finished the first chappie of my first ficcy! Please review. I need three to continue, so please do.


	2. You Don't Even Exist

Chapter Two: You Don't Even Exist

Kagome's cheeks turned pink as she parked her bike and locked it. She shook her head. "No. He couldn't have, he hardly knows me. I highly doubt he smiled at me."

"You don't need to know someone very well to smile at them, Kagome. Inu-Yasha smiled at you." Ayame said.

"Are you sure?"

Both Sango and Ayame nodded.

During History, all she could think about was whether or not Inu-Yasha smiled at her. She decided he didn't, he had Kikyo for a girlfriend. What would he want with Kagome?

The hours flew by fast and before they knew it, Sango, Ayame and Kagome were sitting down, eating their lunch. They purposely sat one table away from where Inu-Yasha, Kagura and Kikyo sat, because they were told not to. In a small amount of time, they were joined by two of Inu-Yasha's friends. One was pretty tall, he had his long hair pulled back in a high ponytail and he had a brown sweatband on his head. He wore a brown t-shirt that read, "Marry me", blue jeans and white pumas. He didn't have the best fashion sense. Beside him was a shorter boy whose hair was pulled into a small ponytail. His black t-shirt read on the front and back, "I'm not a pervert; but will you bear my children?" he was also wearing black jeans and black sneakers.

The one in black sat next to Sango with a lecherous smile on his face. "Hello, my dear Sango."

"Get away from me Miroku." She said, attempting to push him away, no that he minded, or anything. He smiled again.

"Oh my feisty Sango, when will you learn? We are meant to be together." He placed his arm around her shoulders. She growled, but didn't bother to push him again. She just continued eating instead. When she looked up, she noticed that the other boy was sitting next to Kagome.

"Kagome, I've known you for years. But still, there's something I've always wanted to ask you. Will you marry me?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kouga, we've gone over this a million times. I am 13. I live with my mom. You've asked me this since we met back in the third grade and every time you ask the answer never changes. What is my answer?"

"Yes?" He said, hoping that it might change this time.

"NO!" She screamed. He fell off of the bench, only to move around to the other side and sit next to Ayame.

"Hello Ayame."

"Hi Kouga." She giggled. Kagome rolled her eyes again. _'He never quits.'_ She thought.

She looked up, Inu-Yasha was looking right at her. Their eyes were locked onto each other until Kagome looked away. Unfortunately for her, Kikyo noticed. Needless to say, she wasn't very happy about it.

Kagome looked back at Sango and Miroku. Sango's face had turned as red as Inu-Yasha's jacket and the hand Miroku previously had around her shoulders was no where in sight. She easily put two and two together.

"You perv! Your hand does not belong on my ass!" she elbowed him in the stomach and stood up with her tray. "Kagome, Ayame, if you need me, I will be in the library reading … something." And with that, she walked out of the cafeteria, sending Kagome, Ayame and Kouga into bursts of laughter and Miroku on a chase to get her back.

"But Sango, I love you!" he shouted, running out the cafeteria door behind her.

Dismissal came sooner than expected and Ayame, Sango, Miroku and Kouga got on the bus while Kagome stood watching and waving. "Call me tonight, Kagome!" Sango yelled out the window.

"Sure thing!" She yelled back, watching as Miroku, who was sitting next to Sango got a huge slap in the face. "By guys!" She yelled as the bus drove off.

Kagome walked towards the bike rack, only to be met by Kikyo who had just kissed her boyfriend good-bye when his brother came to get him.

"Look, Kagome. I'm gonna be nice to you, since this is a new school year and all. I know what you were thinking today, when Inu-Yasha was looking at you in the cafeteria, but he was not checking you out. In fact, to Kagura, Inu-Yasha and I, you don't even exist." She said, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Kikyo, if I don't exist, how am I talking to you right now? How did you just talk to me? Or were you talking to yourself?" Kagome started to unlock her bike. When she turned around, Kikyo was still there.

"Look, asshole, you are nothing to anyone who matters, okay? You are air, you are dirt, and you are little tiny molecules that only geeks notice, you are a loser. And nothing but that. Remember what I just said to you, Kagome. It's gonna follow you for the rest of your school life."

Da- da –da –da! My second chappie is finit! Please review, thank you.


	3. An Unexpected Phone Call

Thanks to my reviewers…or should I say reviewer? Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter Three: An Unexpected Phone Call

Kagome rolled her eyes at Kikyo. Who the hell did she think she was? Still, her words had hurt her; but she couldn't let her see that. She mounted her bike and rode home.

When she got there, Sota greeted her at the door. "Hi, Kagome. How was your day? What's seventh grade like? Do you have a boyfriend yet? Did you bring home any candy for me?"

'_Gosh, he asks a lot of questions. I'd better answer them before he asks another._' she thought. "Let's see, fine. Okay. NO! and nope, sorry. I didn't have any cash on me. You can eat the rest of mine in the fridge, though." Sota nodded and headed towards the kitchen. He turned back to her quickly to tell her one last thing.

"Mom says she drove Grandpa to the doctor and they won't be back 'till 6:00." He told her. Kagome nodded and walked upstairs with her schoolbag.

As soon as she reached, she shut the door and tears began to flow down her face. She heard Kikyo's words replaying in her head.

"You are dirt."

She sobbed.

"You are air. You are a loser." She began to bawl. Why was she letting Kikyo's words affect her? They had never meant anything before, but it was different now. Was seventh grade changing her? Was she becoming less secure of herself?

She picked up her bag and sat at her desk. Looking at her math homework didn't make it any easier for her to relax. "Algebra." She said to herself. " I hate algebra." She began working on the problems before her as if they'd help her with her own. Just then, the phone rang. "Oh, thank God. It's probably Ayame or Sango calling with good news or something." She picked up her neon green, cordless phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Uh…Hello, can I speak to Kagome please?" said a guff, male voice.

"This is she."

"Hi, Kagome. It's Inu-Yasha. I heard about the thing that happened with Kikyo not long ago."

"News travels fast, huh?"

"Uh, yea. Look I figured that we might need something to help this all blow over, y'know? So, I convinced Kikyo to go on a group date with you and your friends."

"Group date?"

"Yea, y'know. Like, Me and Kikyo, You and Hojo, Sango and Miroku, Kouga and Ayame, and Kagura and whoever."

"Oh." She said, she stopped listening after he said, 'Hojo'. How long had it been since Kagome had spoken to Hojo? Months. She wasn't in any of his classes; she decided to call him after she got off of the phone with Inu-Yasha.

"…Kagome…Hello? Did the line cut off?"

"Huh? No, I'm here. Look, I don't really wanna go anywhere outside of school where Kikyo would be right now, okay?"

"Oh, okay." The sound of pure disappointment came from his voice. Kagome recognized it quickly.

"But I'll call you back if I do, okay?"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye." She hung up the phone and began dialling a new number. "Hello? Hojo?"

God, I love me. What an awesome piece of work. Okay, you know the deal. R&R.


	4. In the Hallway

Chapter Four: In the Hallway

The next day, Kagome found herself walking to second period silently. Both Sango and Ayame were a bit concerned, she hadn't said a word all day. Ayame spoke up.

"Kagome, what's up? You haven't been chatting your brains out like usual." She said bluntly. Sango elbowed her.

"Wht Ayame was trying to say was, is there anything that you're having trouble telling us?"

"Um, yea. Hojo aked me out last night." Kagome answered as quickly as she could. Sango and Ayame stopped in their tracks, only to catch up a few seconds later.

"Are you serious?"

"Where did he ask you to go with him?"

"Are you gonna go?"

"Can you make it a group date? I wanna come too."

Their questions piled up as fast as Sota's had the night before. Kagome began to answer them.

"Yes, a party, I think so, I'll ask him."

Ayame's eyes became wide as she was greeted in the hall way by Kouga. She turned bright red as he offered to carry her books and walk her to class. Sango chuckled.

"Um, I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Sango." Kagome said. She pointed to Miroku, who was waiting for Sango to cross his path. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

X

X

X

X

Okay, I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I've been busy lately, I haven't had time to think it out. I hope you liked it anyway. Plz R&R, thank you.


	5. Suprise?

((A/N: Oh My God guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't continued my story. I really left you hangin' with that short chappie, huh? Well that's okay cus I'm back from my heavy-duty homework and on my computer ready to give you the chapters I've been working pretty hard on.))

Chapter Five: Surprise?

"Where is he? Why do you think he's taking so long? Do you thing I should meet him at the party instead? What should I do?" Kagome was pacing back and forth, mostly because about how nervous she was to go on her first date.

"The first thing you should do is stop asking me questions. Besides, you got no reason to worry. You look great, he's gonna love ya."

"You really think so, Sota?"

"Only if you stop asking me questions." Kagome nodded and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you. Mom will be home soon. Make sure to lock the door-"

"After you leave, I know." He said and rushed upstairs to his room. Kagome smiled and sat down on the couch. Almost as soon as she sat, the doorbell rang. She immediately sprung up to answer

"Who is it?" She called, as if she didn't know.

"Hojo." She opened the door and was greeted by a very wide smile. Hojo was wearing a black dress shirt and pants. "You look really nice." Kagome blushed. She remembered looking at herself in the mirror earlier. A pink spaghetti-strapped dress with a camouflage print, her hair let down and cute transparent pink sandals. She loved her look but was brought down by her braces. Hojo didn't seem to care though.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." She smiled.

"Well, milady, your carriage awaits." He pointed to the station wagon that was parked in front of the house. "I know it sucks but my dad insisted that we didn't take the good car. 'It's just a little date, you won't need it.' Whatever."

"It's perfect." Kagome and Hojo piled into the back of the car.

"Why, hello there Kagome. It's been a long time since I've seen you. How have you been?" Hojo's father asked Kagome as he started up the engine.

"Fine, thanks."

They reached the party in record time and Kagome became extremely nervous. The only people that she were definitely going to be there were Her friends and their dates.

"Wow. The house is huge." She looked at the outside lights and decorations. She couldn't help but be astonished.

"Yeah, it's Inu-Yasha's house."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you know, Kagome?" Hojo asked. "I thought I told you when I invited you. This is Inu-Yasha's party. He told me he was gonna invite you that same night. Uh…Surprise?"

"Heh." She had a hard time getting herself out of the car because she was so shocked. Hojo found himself pulling her out.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"I'm fine. I just wanna know. This date between you and I, is it a real date?"

"It wasn't supposed to be, but Inu-Yasha never asked if I asked you out, so I guess it is now."

She breathed very deeply. She didn't even realise that they had reached the door when they did. Hojo knocked on the door and Kagome was very displeased to be greeted at the door by none other than Kikyo.

"Oh my gosh. What're you two losers doing at my boyfriend's party?" She asked glaring at Kagome and Hojo.

"They're my friends, Kikyo." Inu-Yasha let Hojo and Kagome in. "Why don't you go make sure that none of the footballers are breaking my mom's favorite vase?"

"Whatever." She walked off leaving Kagome free to gaze at the mansion-like house that was Inu-Yasha's home.

The furniture was obviously made wholly of antiques. There was even a grandfather clock by the main staircase. Inu-Yasha brought them to the back of the house where most of the guests were enjoying the party, then walked off. Although there were adults around, the kids were acting pretty crazy. Kagome couldn't help but notice the boy was about to jump into a huge pool in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Kag. Glad you could make it." Ayame said. She looked very happy to have Kouga's arm around her shoulders. She was blushing uncontrollably.

Sango on the other hand looked as if she was ready to explode from anger. Because to her dismay, Miroku's hand was at her waist and it didn't seem as though it would stay there. She smiled softly but said nothing.

"I'm gonna go get us some punch Kagome." Hojo walked off tensely.

"So, how's your first date going?" Ayame asked, causing Kagome to blush almost twice as hard as herself.

"Fine, I guess. Hojo seems even more nervous than I am."

"Maybe it's because he has such a cute girl for a date." Miroku said. Sango growled. "Though you're not nearly as cute as my dear Sango here."

"Thanks, I think."

The loud music that was playing shut off now, allowing Kagome to hear the click of her enemy's heels as she approached her.

"Kagome, I'm sure you've had your fun these last ten minutes. But the party's over for you." She said, glaring as hard as she could.

"Kikyo, stop it! Kagome hasn't done anything to you!" Hojo shouted.

"Shut up, you! I can't imagine why Inu-Yasha would even call you a friend. And you, Kagome, who are you on the food chain? No one. I'm giving you the count of three to leave or else. 1…"

'_I can't let her get in my head. What could she possibly do to me?'_

"2…"

'_Where are all the chaperons? They're still here. Watching all this. What's wrong with them?'_

"3. That's it! I can't take this anymore. I gave you a chance Kagome, it's too bad you didn't take it."

(( Da-da-da-da! Chapter number five is finite! Check back later for six and seven. Eight might take me a while. Like I said, I'm a busy girl.))


	6. Kikyo's Identity Crisis

((A/N: I just wanna say thank you to anyone who has read this far. I'm sorry to say that this will be another very short chapter. But Chapter Seven should be a bit longer.))

Chapter Six: Kikyo's Identity Crisis

"Kikyo, what the hell is wrong with you? You mock me, call me names, treat me as if I've done something to hurt you. You even tried to kick me out of your boyfriend's party. What did I ever do to you?" Kagome was desperate to stop Kikyo before she did something stupid.

"Don't you get it? You look like me, talk like me, dress like me," Kagome looked at herself and then Kikyo. They were wearing almost the exact same outfit. " You're even mistaken for me at times. I hate it! I've always been my own person and then you came, practically stealing my identity. It's killing me!"

The people around the room watched as Kikyo and Kagome argued with each other. Sango and Ayame looked like they wanted to stop them, but somehow couldn't.

"Kikyo, what you have to understand is even though we look like each other, we're nothing alike. I'm not you. You're not me."

"Gah! You don't understand! I know we're different people! I'm just tired of people seeing your face and thinking of mine." An evil smile spread across her face. "That's why I'm gonna destroy it." She pulled a knife from behind her back and held it up to Kagome.

"Ahh!" _'Remember what Grampa tought you about self-defense? Now would be the time to you use it!' _ "Hiah!" She knocked the knife out of Kikyo's hand by hitting her wrist. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that using weapons during hand-to-hand combat is unfair?"

"Screw being fair! I play dirty!" Kikyo hit Kagome in the stomach, making it difficult for her to breath. The last thing Kagome saw was a fist coming towards her face.

((Chappie number six is done. Please R&R and don't forget to keep reading.))


	7. Kagura's little secret

((A/N: Thanks everyone for reading. On with the fic!))

Chapter Seven: Kagura's Little Secret

Kagome groaned. Her head was aching and was still having hard time breathing. Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to find herself on a couch in a room she'd never seen before. That's when it hit her. She wasn't home. She was in a stingy apartment that she didn't like very much. She sat up quickly, only to lie back down when a pain shot to her head. She began to hyperventilate.

"Aha, the princess is awake." Spoke an unknown voice. She might not have known whose voice it was but it sounded very much like another one she knew.

"Huh? Where am I?" She moaned, surprised she could breath well enough to speak.

"You're in my apartment." The body of the voice appeared from behind a door that Kagome assumed was the bedroom door. He was tall and somewhat muscular. He had long, white hair and very familiar honey-brown eyes. He was putting on a black t-shirt and his brief top-less ness made Kagome blush. "You've been here for almost two days now. I trust you've had a good sleep?"

"Mm-hmm. Who are you?" She asked, sitting up slowly now.

"Sesshomaru."

"Uh-huh. And how would I know you?"

"You don't. I know you. I am, unfortunately, Inu-Yasha's older brother. He lives here with me. He's been knocked even longer than you."

"Huh? But I thought he lived in that house and how was he knocked out?"

"That house is his parents' house, yes. But he doesn't live there. That witch of a girlfriend named Kikyo knocked him out. He tried to break up with her. I guess she wouldn't have it."

"Heh." Kagome was sitting up straight now and ready to get up and move around. "Okay. So, Kikyo knocked me out and you took me here? Why wasn't I brought home instead?"

"You ask too many questions. I don't have the time or patience to answer them." With that, he walked over to a different door and knocked on it. Kagura appeared from behind the door with a bag of ice in her hand. This confused Kagome even further. Kagura walked over to Kagome and sat next to her on the couch.

"You're very confused, aren't you?" She said, looking poor Kagome in the eyes.

"Obviously!" At this moment, she was more that just confused, she was completely bombarded by the questions she needed to have answered for her.

"Well, it all kinda started after Inu-Yasha let you in. Kikyo walked over to the living room where the footballers were hanging out. She tried to stop them from damaging the art pieces that were there. But they wouldn't listen to her. It must have been frustrating. So she called Inu-Yasha to help her. He came in and shooed them out so that they could be alone to talk. Unfortunately, what he wanted to talk about upset Kikyo very much."

"What did he want to talk about?"

Kagura sighed. "You." This shocked Kagome, but answered a few question at the same time. She then understood why Kikyo was so upset.

"Every time he said something, she became angrier and angrier until she could take it no longer. She walked toward the back room to hurt you. He tried to stop her but she hit him, knocking him out. While he was down, she took a switchblade that he carries around for protection out of his pocket." Kagome was reminded of the blade that she had knocked out of Kikyo's hand. "When she picked up the blade she also picked up a note without realising it and it was sent flying when you sent the blade flying."

"What did it say?"

"'If anything happens to Kagome, make sure is brought to my home. I want to see her face.' I'm not sure what he meant by that. Maybe he knew Kikyo would knock him out and that he wanted to see your face before anyone else's when he woke up."

"That makes sense. But what're you doing here, Kagura? I'm sure uh…"

"Sesshomaru." Said the young man. He seemed frustrated that she hadn't remembered his name.

"Right, Sesshomaru can take care of Inu-Yasha without you."

"Actually," Kagura said, now blushing very hard. "I live here."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Y-y-you live here? With him?" She asked, pointing to Sesshomaru. "But he…and you…" She gasped. "You're dating him aren't you!"

"Yes. But you can't tell anyone. If Kikyo finds out that I'm dating a high school senior, she'll kill me."

"I have three new questions. The first is for Sesshomaru. How do you deal with the age difference? The next two are for Kagura: one, are you still a virgin? And two, why are you still friends with Kikyo?"

"I didn't even remember there was an age difference." He smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to who was having trouble getting up the nerve to answer Kagome's first question. Before she could, they all heard a groan from behind the second door.

"Inu-Yasha." Kagome whispered. She immediately stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it she saw two things that made her smile. The first was Inu-Yasha's room. It was plain, just like her own. The second thing was Inu-Yasha who was now sitting up in his bed, similing at her.

"Hello, Kagome."

((Wa-hoo! I'm done with chappie seven. Please R&R so I may continue. Thanx.))


	8. The First Face I Saw

((A/N: Thanx to my reviewers. You guys are so nice. And to windgal, I don't mind if you curse in your reviews. Uh…TenshiKikyo, were you being sarcastic?))

Chapter Eight: The First Face I Saw

"Hi Inu-Yasha. I'm glad you're alright." Kagome's mind was racing. Not five days ago, they hardly knew each other. They didn't even speak to each other. Then two days earlier, he told Kikyo that they were friends. And to think it all started with a smile. "She hit you pretty hard after all."

He frowned. "I could've taken her! She caught me off guard was all."

Kagome was then reminded of why they didn't speak to each other. Inu-Yasha was a jerk, most of the time, anyway.

"I mean…uh…I'm glad you're okay, too."

"Why shouldn't I be? I could've taken her, she just played dirty is all." She said, mocking the raven-haired boy who then growled.

"I'd hate to break up you lovebirds' reunion. But we have some business to attend to. Kagome, we called your mom, but now she wants to take you home. We promised Inu-Yasha before the party that he could speak to you before you left. Well, you didn't leave the party, so it wouldn't be fair to Inu if he didn't get to say what he had to before she picked you up." Kagura smiled.

Inu-Yasha had forgotten what he wanted to tell her. So he made something up on the spot. "I'm just glad that yours was the first face I saw when I woke up." Without thinking Kagome gave him a small hug, only to be pushed off a second later. "That doesn't mean we're dating or anything. Kikyo is my girlfriend."

"Kagura already told me."

"Huh?"

"That you two aren't dating anymore. Tomorrow's Monday. Kikyo's gonna tell the whole that you guys are both single."

Kagura smirked. "Unless, of course, you were to be taken before school tomorrow. That way, swarms or hormone-following adolescent females wouldn't attack you."

"Don't even think about it, Kagura."

"I'm so not dating him just to… protect him."

"Does that mean you'd date me if you weren't protecting me?"

Kagome was silent, but blushing very hard. She looked away from Inu-Yasha and towards Kagura. "Shouldn't be Sesshomaru be here talking about getting me home or something?"

"I told you before. Your mother will be picking you up." She answered.

Kagome shot here an angry look. Kagura could almost feel the blades that she was glaring at her. "Wait, Inu-Yasha, you wanted to tell me that my face was the first you saw at the party?"

"Huh?"

"Kagura you wanted to say something at the party. What was it?"

"I-uh…um..I don't remember?"

"You li-ike her!" The three seventh graders turned to face Kagome's younger brother and his friend, Shippou. (a/n: yeah, I know, he should have been added waaay earlier.)

The raven-haired boy got up off of the bed and immediately ran after the tiny, little boy. Kagome rolled her eyes. She was once again reminded of why she never took any interest in Inu-Yasha.

"Kagome, we're going home now." Sota said, smiling at Kagura meanwhile. "Mom said to go downstairs." He began to blush.

"Sota, I might need to stay for a while longer."

"No," Sesshomaru interrupted. "Your mother has been calling constantly for the last two days. Go home. Kagura can explain things another day."

"Explain what things?"

"You haven't told her anything yet."

Kagura looked down at the floor. "I…I can't."

"In that case, you'll have to stay." As soon as he had appeared at the doorway, he was gone.

"Does this mean you're not coming home?" Sota looked as if he would cry.

"I'm coming home tomorrow. Don't worry." She smiled at her little brother and gave him a hug. He ran out, looking for Shippou, who was still being chased by Inu-Yasha. "So, what is it you guys need to tell me?"

((Chappie Eight done. Yeas, I know it's short, but I've got writer's black. Plus, I've started a new story, so that took some of my creative energy.))


End file.
